


New Traditions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	New Traditions

Title: New Traditions  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #79: Dressing Up  
Warning(s): Snarry slash (and all that entails. ;))  
A/N: Dedicated to my darling [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/) who's having a bit of a hard time right now. Love you, babe! *smooches*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

New Traditions

~

“This is ridiculous,” Severus grumbled.

“The kids love it,” Harry said.

“It’s an absurd tradition, a corruption of All Hallows Eve.”

“You’ll have fun,” Harry said. He bent over, picking up the basket of sweets.

Severus eyed the curve of arse artfully displayed by Harry’s short skirt. Just then the doorbell rang and he scowled.

“Oh, visitors!” Harry crowed, opening the door.

“Trick or treat!” the gaudily clad child said.

“Trick,” Severus growled, tossing a sweet into the basket and slamming the door in the child’s face. Crowding Harry against the wall, he muttered. “And now I get my treat.”

~


End file.
